


Art: It's all right, Stevie

by Elendrien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, I messed up the proportions, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smoking, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendrien/pseuds/Elendrien
Summary: Just our favourite boys, enjoying a smoke in Wakanda.





	Art: It's all right, Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm still a beginner artist, so I hope you don't mind the messed up proportions on this picture... I just wanted to draw some fluffy scene, where Bucky comforts Steve during their stay in Wakanda :)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://elendrien.tumblr.com/


End file.
